Preksak
Preksak, often referred to by his alias The Observer, was a scientist who worked with Asymptonic prior to his confinement on the world of the Artifact. He wanted to take the glory for one of their projects from him, and locked Asymptonic on the world of the Artifact by tampering with his Knife. As a result he is indirectly responsible for all Slicers being trapped by the Artifact after they come looking for Asymptonic. He has advanced Slicer technology at his disposal which he has used to varying degrees of success in his attempts at permanently destroying Asymptonic and the Slicers confined with him. He has on many separate occasions used Knife technology to appear and wreak havoc on Slicers across the worlds, and as a result has become a symbol of terror to many of the Slicer cultures which have arisen throughout the Ages. He is the primary enemy of all Slicers who have sought to escape the Artifact's influence and return to their place of origin, along with their allies such as the Guardians and Cryptite. He has often been aided and fought alongside his biological son Drixan, whose origins and motives remain a mystery. In recent Ages Preksak has been believed killed by the explosion which destroyed the world of the Artifact, and has been replaced by mechanical Artifices which appear as exact copies of him, apart from their glowing red eyes. However, recent evidence has shown that the original Preksak may have survived the destruction of the world of the Artifact. Ak An Artifact of Preksak managed to arrive on Ak after the World Bomb destroyed the world of the Artifact. He initially arrived after the Slicer Andrekeroxd managed to construct a functional knife, which Preksak used as a gateway onto Ak in order to begin another destructive rampage. He appeared in Pallet City, where the Knife was located, and remained there for some time in consultation with the Outlaws, who were eager to gain his favor and betray their fellow Slicers. The Artifice voiced its intention to create another World Bomb, a plan which was foiled by the efforts of Cryptite and numerous Slicers at the cost of much of the Nether. Soon afterwards, the Artifice's rudimentary lab on Ak was discovered and destroyed after a young Slicer called Scooter sacrificed herself in the final explosion. His closest attempt to true apocalypse was the Battle of the Spire, where he planned to kill all inhabitants of Ak with the Accelerator Spire, but he was miraculously stopped by Cryptite and the goddess Freyjia, who managed to destroy the Artifice in an climactic final battle. Possible return Many speculate and prepare for the long-feared return of Preksak, even though it is still not a certainty. It is known that Preksak has a lab on another world, which was glimpsed during the exodus from the Blight on Ak. It appeared as a massive silver room, with hundreds of glass cells each containing a Preksak Artifice. It is not known if the operator(s) of this lab will be able to track the Lokans to the new world. Category:Database Category:Players